


Bewitched by You

by rozeblossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit, dense nohyuck, i think, tired renmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozeblossom/pseuds/rozeblossom
Summary: Jeno terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Donghyuck terlalu bersemangat untuk memasangkan Jeno dan Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 41





	Bewitched by You

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sudah lama dibuat tapi baru saja dicek lagi karena baru ingat punya cerita ini haha. Awalnya ingin ringan-ringan saja, tapi rasanya kalau tidak ada angst kurang enak.
> 
> Mohon maaf jika ada typo dan selamat membaca!
> 
> judul diambil dari lagu kara - cupid

Jeno tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Donghyuck dan Renjun yang sedang bertengkar kecil memilih menu paket makanan untuk mereka berempatㅡia, Donghyuck, Renjun dan Jaemin. Beruntungnya, punggung Renjun lah yang ia lihat dari tempatnya berada dan bukan Donghyuck. Ia bisa melihat temannyaㅡseseorang yang ia suka, lebih tepatnyaㅡdengan wajah masam, bibir mengerucut kecil karena tampaknya menu pilihan Renjun lah yang menang dan artinya Donghyuck kalah.

"Oke, Jeno. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Perkataan Jaemin membuat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Donghyuck."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jeno melihat ke arah Donghyuck sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Jaemin. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu." Jaemin memutar kedua bola matanya lalu agak mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Jeno dan berkata dengan suara lebih pelan, "Donghyuck akan menjodohkan kita terus sampai ada salah satu di antara kita yang menyatakan perasaannya. Kapan kau akan bilang kepada Donghyuck kau menyukainya?"

Jeno sudah berpikir mengenai hal tersebut sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun belum sempat Jeno meyakinkan diri sepenuhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya, suatu hari tiba-tiba Donghyuck menariknya ke sebuah tempat agak sepi dan mengatakan ia akan membantu Jeno untuk mendekati Jaemin karena Donghyuck tak sengaja mendengar perbincangannya dengan Renjun. Memang benar Jeno mengatakan ia menyukai Jaemin, namun suka sebagai teman dan Renjun pun tahu itu tanpa harus mendengar penjelasannya lebih dalam. Tapi Donghyuck tentu saja berbeda. Donghyuck tidak tahu Jeno menyukai Donghyuck, jadi pasti ia berpikir "suka" yang dimaksud oleh Jeno kepada Jaemin adalah rasa suka lebih dari seorang teman. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengelak, tapi Donghyuck menganggapnya itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Jika saja Jeno lebih berani, mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck tepat saat itu juga. Namun ia tidak seberani itu. Terlebih lagi, keinginan kuat Donghyuck untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jaemin adalah sebuah pertanda Donghyuck tidak menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah.

Ia bercerita kepada Renjun dan Jaemin, di waktu yang berbeda, dan respons keduanya berbeda pula. Renjun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak bisa berhenti selama sekitar 3 sampai 4 menit, kemudian menyuruh Jeno mengikuti rencana Donghyuck. Sedangkan Jaemin menyuruh Jeno untuk menyatakan perasaannya sesegera mungkin.

Jeno memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan Renjun.

("Jeno- _ya_ , kalau bukan karena senyum lebar Injun, aku akan menghabisimu."

Jeno tidak memedulikannya.)

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, "kencan" Jeno dan Jaemin kali ini adalah percobaan Donghyuck yang keempat. Semua kencan Jeno dan Jaemin tidak pernah hanya mereka berdua, Jeno selalu memohon agar Donghyuck (dan Renjun) ikut menemaninya dengan alasan Jeno terlalu gugup jika harus berdua dengan Jaemin. Padahal Jeno cukup sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaemin hanya berdua, tapi tampaknya Donghyuck lupa akan hal itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Jeno. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Donghyuck. "Ia terlihat senang dengan rencananya, aku tak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dasar budak cinta," cibir Jaemin.

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

"Aku lebih baik daripada kau."

Jeno ingin membalas, tapi Donghyuck dan Renjun sudah berjalan menuju mereka. Jeno berdiri dan membantu Donghyuck dengan nampannya. Lelaki itu berterima kasih sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil kepada Jeno, yang dibalas anggukan.

"Kau tidak membantuku juga seperti Jeno?" tanya Renjun pada Jaemin yang langsung mengambil kentang dari tempatnya.

"Kau bilang kau kuat," ucap Jaemin sebelum memasukkan kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menyebalkan."

"Kau mencintaiku, Injunnie~"

Tempat duduk mereka akhirnya berubah. Awalnya Jeno dan Jaemin duduk berhadapan, kini menjadi Jaemin berhadapan dengan Renjun karena Renjun langsung mengambil tempat Jeno sebelumnya. Donghyuck duduk di samping Renjun, dan Jeno akhirnya pun duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Jeno melihat Donghyuck yang terlihat tidak menyadari perubahan tempat duduk mereka.

Jika saja Jeno bukan seorang pengecut, Jeno akan langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Donghyuck saat itu juga.

Jika saja Donghyuck waktu itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dan Renjun, yang membahas mengenai Na Jaemin Orang Paling Menyebalkan di Seluruh Dunia (ucapan Renjun, bukan dirinya), percaya dirinya tidak akan mungkin ciut seperti ini.

Jika saja ia mendengar perkataan Jaemin, bukannya Renjun, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di situasi seperti sekarang.

Jika saja …

Lamunan Jeno terhenti saat ia merasakan tangannya ditepuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghyuck. "Ya?"

"Aku tanya, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Uh, tidak, tidak. Hanya tugas yang belum sempat kuselesaikan," balas Jeno dengan senyum kecil. Ia mengambil burger yang tersisa dan memakannya secara perlahan, melihat sesekali ke arah Donghyuck untuk melihat reaksinya saat Jaemin atau Renjun mengucapkan hal lucu.

Menyakitkan. Donghyuck sangatlah dekat dengannya, tapi di satu sisi terasa sangat jauh. Rasanya setiap ia ingin menggenggam tangan Donghyuck, lelaki itu akan melangkah mundur sangat jauh dari hadapannya.

Jeno tidak banyak berbicara untuk "kencan" kali ini. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga temannya saling bercanda, terkadang tertawa dan mengatakan sesuatu. Jaemin dan Renjun berjalan di hadapannya dan Donghyuck, berbicara banyak hal, bahasan mereka tidak pernah habis. Donghyuck pun akhirnya ikut diam, tidak terlalu banyak berbicara saat Jaemin dan Renjun seperti biasa sudah masuk ke dalam "dunia serasa hanya milik mereka berdua."

Jeno agak terkejut saat merasakan Donghyuck menautkan jemari mereka, kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jeno. Donghyuck hanya tersenyum kecil saat Jeno melihatnya penuh tanya. Jeno memilih untuk membungkam mulut.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Baik. Kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Jeno. Ini sudah kencan yang keberapa? 10?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyarankan ini?" Jeno tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir 3 bulan. Aku lelah. Kau tahu maksudku."

Jeno menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup bukunya setelah ia beri tanda. "Dia tidak menyukaiku, Renjun."

"Donghyuck itu bodohㅡ"

"Dia tidak bodoh."

"Iya, baik, tidak bodoh. Maksudku, ia tidak peka. Ia tidak peka dengan perlakuanmu terhadapnya. Ia tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kau yang harus mengambil langkah," ucap Renjun dengan pandangan kesal.

Donghyuck dan Jaemin sedang berada di dapur, memasak apapun yang berada di kulkas apartemen Jeno. Awal rencananya, Donghyuck akan menarik Renjun untuk membantunya di dapur agar Jeno dan Jaemin dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi Jeno menyarankan untuk menarik Jaemin saja dan menyuruh Jaemin yang membuat masakan untuk Jeno supaya Jeno dapat memberi pujian terhadap masakannya. Donghyuck tanpa pikir panjang menyetujui saran Jeno. Padahal sejujurnya Jeno butuh berbincang berdua dengan Renjun untuk masalah ini, karena Renjun lah, Jeno menuruti keinginan Donghyuck untuk memasangkannya dan Jaemin.

Lalu ya, Jeno selalu tahu rencana Donghyuck karena lelaki tersebut selalu meminta saran dan izin darinya, bertanya mana yang menurutnya bagus untuk dilaksanakan dan mana yang tidak. Donghyuck bilang ia tidak ingin membuat Jeno merasa tidak nyaman.

("Bagaimana dengan Jaemin?"

"Tak peduli. Jika kau tidak risih, ia juga tidak akan risih."

Jeno menggelengkan kepala, bersamaan dengan senyum yang merekah.)

"Kalau kau dan Jaemin bagaimana?" Jeno mengalihkan pertanyaan. Ia bosan karena ia yang selalu dipojokkan tentang masalah ini. Ia masih belum bisa menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia masih bimbang.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Hubungan kalian, maksudku."

"Iya, kami berdua baik-baik saja. Dua hari lalu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan ia membalasnya. Kami berpacaran sekarang."

"HAH?!" Jeno membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Jeno- _ya_ , ada apa?" tanya Donghyuck dari dapur.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Hyuck. Aku membaca pesan dari _noona_ -ku," jawab Jeno. Ia menatap Renjun lagi. "Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?"

Renjun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Mana mungkin aku bercanda. Coba saja kau tanya Jaemin."

Jeno menatap Renjun cukup lama, lalu melihat ke arah dapur, lalu menatap Renjun lagi. Wajah Renjun sangat serius. Benar apa katanya, tidak mungkin ia berbohong perihal perkara seperti ini.

Jeno mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sama seperti Renjun. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba memproses semuanya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyuck.

Renjun menepuk pundaknya. "Aku dan Jaemin sudah berbicara soal ini. Kami akan mengumumkannya saat kita makan bersama. Berpura-pura terkejut lah."

Jeno mengangguk. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Namun yang pasti, Jeno tidak akan sampai mengajak Donghyuck pergi ke sebuah restoran mewah untuk makan malam dan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya selepas makanan mereka habis. Ia akan lebih sakit hati karena tahu Donghyuck akan menolaknya. (Walaupun Jaemin dan Renjun selalu mengatakan kemungkinan Donghyuck menolaknya adalah 0%.)

Makan malam mereka berjalan seperti biasanya. Canda dan tawa mengudara, tidak ada hawa canggung selama mereka makan sampai akhirnya Renjun berdeham.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian berdua, Jeno- _ya_ , Donghyuck- _ah_ ," ucap Renjun pelan. Pandangannya melihat Jeno dan Donghyuck secara bergantian.

Jeno menoleh ke arah kanannya, Donghyuck sudah terlebih dulu melihatnya dan ia juga yang memutuskan tatapan keduanya untuk kembali melihat Renjun.

"Hanya kita berdua? Jaemin?"

"Baik. Langsung saja." Jaemin menggenggam tangan Renjun. "Aku dan Injunnie berpacaran."

Keadaan hening.

Jeno sudah tahu, jadi ia tidak memberi respon apapun selain diam dan pura-pura memasang wajah terkejut. Ia melihat lagi Donghyuck yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Jaemin. Ia melihat Jeno, lalu melihat genggaman tangan Jaemin dan Renjun, dan balik melihat Jeno. Jeno tersenyum, menepuk paha Donghyuck pelan. Pasti Donghyuck berpikir Jeno patah hati.

"Selamat untuk kalian! Sudah berapa lama? Siapa yang mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jeno, pura-pura tertarik.

"Tentu saja aku. Jaemin mana mungkin berani," jawab Renjun, memeletkan lidah pada sang kekasih.

Jeno tertawa. Kali ini, Donghyuck yang tidak banyak berbicara. Tapi Jeno dan kedua temannya yang lain tidak memaksa lelaki tersebut untuk berbicara, mereka bertiga mencoba untuk tetap berbicara dan mencairkan suasana canggung yang sempat ada.

"Hati-hati kalian! Jangan berciuman sambil menyetir!" ucap Jeno cukup keras kepada kedua temannya yang berjalan bersama menuju lift.

"Diam, Lee Jeno! Jangan memberikan Jaemin ide!"

Jeno dan Jaemin tertawa. Setelah memastikan temannya sudah masuk lift, Jeno masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Donghyuck duduk di sofa, menonton sebuah film animasi yang tidak Jeno ketahui judulnya. Donghyuck memilih untuk bermalam di apartemen Jeno dengan alasan ia sudah terlalu mengantuk. Jeno tidak masalah, meskipun mungkin alasan utamanya adalah menemani Jeno saat "patah hati."

"Kau tidak sedih?" Donghyuck langsung bertanya saat Jeno duduk di sampingnya. Jeno menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Donghyuck lalu menggeleng, rambutnya menggelitiki wajah Donghyuck dan membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Kau lihat mereka berdua, kan? Mereka sangat bahagia. Mana mungkin aku sedih."

Donghyuck bergumam. Ia mengambil tangan Jeno dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya. "Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Jaemin. Kenapa justru mereka berdua yang berpacaran?"

Baik, mungkin sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk Jeno mengakuinya, meskipun ia tidak mempersiapkan apapun.

Jeno menarik dirinya dari kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Donghyuck. "Hyuck, coba lihat aku."

Donghyuck melihat Jeno dengan pandangan bingung. Jika Jeno tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia yakin ia akan langsung mencium Donghyuck saat itu juga. Wajahnya polos, tidak tahu apapun mengenai perasaan Jeno selama berbulan-bulan, dan mencoba memasangkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak Jeno suka sama sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan Jaemin," ucap Jeno pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, Lee Donghyuck."

Jeno tidak pandai dengan kata-kata dan ia terlalu malu untuk mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya untuk Donghyuck. Itu bisa diucapkan setelah mereka resmi. Sekarang ia perlu mendengar jawaban dari Donghyuck terlebih dahulu.

"A-apa?"

Jeno menggenggam tangan Donghyuck dengan hati-hati, takut lelaki di hadapannya menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Setelah pasti tak ada perlawanan, Jeno mengeratkannya.

"Aku, Lee Jeno, menyukaimu, Lee Donghyuck. Bukan Jaemin, atau siapapun. Waktu itu kau salah dengarㅡtidak, kau mendengarnya dengan benar. Aku memang bilang aku suka Jaemin, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Aku tidak perlu memperjelasnya karena Renjun tahu maksudku. Kami berdua sedang membicarakan soal Jaemin karena Renjun biasa menceritakan soal perasaannya kepada Jaemin. Jaemin pun sama, ia suka bercerita tentang Renjun kepadaku. Mereka suka satu sama lain, sedangkan aku menyukaimu."

Donghyuck terdiam, memproses semua yang dikatakan oleh Jeno satu per satu. Kemudian ia mengerutkan kening, dan Jeno merasakan perutnya terasa aneh. Ia tahu ada yang salah.

"Jadi, maksudmu, kalian bertiga sudah tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan itu sia-sia? Dan kalian membiarkannya begitu saja? Kalian tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Selama 3 bulan ini? Kalian suka melihatku terlihat bodoh, ya?"

Jeno menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Hyuckie. Bukan begitu. Maksudkuㅡ"

Donghyuck menarik tangannya, memundurkan posisinya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau tidak suka Jaemin sejak awal, Jeno? Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal ini dari awal? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskannya padaku? Apa kau suka melihatku terlihat bodoh? Menertawakan rencana bodohku?"

"Donghyuck, aku mengaku aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah mengelak jika aku tak suka Jaemin dan kau tidak memercayainya, kau ingat?"

"Kau bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Jeno, tanpa harus menunggu sampai 3 bulan!" balas Donghyuck, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Jeno tersentak. Ini kali pertamanya Donghyuck meninggikan suaranya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertengkar seperti ini. Pertengkaran mereka biasanya hanyalah pertengkaran kecil seperti makanan ringan mana yang harus mereka beli, film mana yang harus mereka tonton, dan semacamnya.

Donghyuck menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia beranjak dari sofa, mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar dari apartemen Jeno sebelum Jeno sempat menahannya. Jeno terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa untuk mengerang, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri sembari terus-menerus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh tidak memikirkan perasaan Donghyuck karena terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia menyakiti perasaan Donghyuck. Ia menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang ia suka. Bukan sebuah balasan yang membuat bahagia yang ia dapat, justru perasaan kesal atau mungkin benci dari Donghyuck yang didapatnya.

Jeno meninju sofanya beberapa kali, masih merasa kesal dengan kebodohannya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel dan berusaha menghubungi Donghyuck, memberinya pesan, namun tidak mendapat balasan.

Jeno tertidur di sofanya, dengan ponsel yang masih menyala memperlihatkan pesan permintaan maafnya kepada Donghyuck.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sudah seminggu lebih Jeno tidak melihat Donghyuck sama sekali. Pada hari kedua setelah kejadian tersebut, Donghyuck memblokir kontaknya dan Jeno tidak bisa menghubunginya ataupun memberinya pesan lagi. Donghyuck pun memblokir kontak Jaemin dan Renjun setelah keduanya juga mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali. Donghyuck rasanya seperti menghilang.

Renjun pernah mencoba untuk menunggu Donghyuck selesai kelas untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi yang didapat hanyalah "aku sudah memaafkan kalian" lalu lelaki itu pun melangkah pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Jeno merasa putus asa. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Donghyuck berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak mau hubungan mereka putus karena kebodohannya. Ia pantas mendapatkan ini, tentu saja, tapi ia pun butuh menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Donghyuck.

Jadi kali ini, Jeno lah yang menunggu Donghyuck selesai kelas. Ia menunggunya di depan kelas, mengecek jam sesekali, menyusun kata-kata apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Donghyuck. Jeno mengembuskan napas saat dosen kelas Donghyuck keluar, membungkuk kecil kepada dosen tersebut meskipun ia tak kenal.

Donghyuck keluar bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa bersama, namun tawa itu langsung menghilang saat ia melihat Jeno. Donghyuck pamit kepada teman-temannya kemudian melangkah cepat berlawanan arah dengan Jeno.

"Donghyuck- _ah_!" panggil Jeno, yang mana membuat langkah kaki Donghyuck semakin cepat. Jeno segera mengejarnya. Ia menarik tangan Donghyuck dengan cukup keras, membuat Donghyuck hampir terjatuh. "Ma-maafkanㅡ"

"Aku sudah bilang Renjun, aku memaafkan kalian. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Donghyuck melepaskan genggaman tangan Jeno pada lengannya. Jeno langsung menahan lagi.

"Donghyuck, kumohon. Dengar semuanya."

"Apa yang harus kudengar lagi, Jeno? Semuanya sudah jelas."

"Donghyuck- _ah_ …"

Donghyuck mengacak rambutnya. "Bukankah kau ada kelas beberapa menit lagi?"

"Kau lebih penting untuk saat ini."

Donghyuck tertawa mengejek. "Jangan bodoh, Jeno. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Aku tak mau menjadi alasan kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas.

"Donghyuck, aku ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Kumohon."

Donghyuck menghela napas. "Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan, tempat biasa."

Jeno tersenyum. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu aku! Sampai jumpa, Donghyuck!"

Jeno melambaikan tangannya pada Donghyuck yang diam mematung, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Donghyuck sudah mau menunggu dan akan mendengarkan penjelasan Jeno adalah pertanda baik. Meskipun bisa saja Donghyuck berbohong soal perjanjian itu. Tapi Jeno tahu, Donghyuck bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengingkari janjinya.

  
  
  


Jeno mendapati Donghyuck tengah tertidur di tempat mereka berempat biasanya mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ia tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebelah Donghyuck. Wajah Donghyuck terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dengan wajahnya saat bertemu dengan Jeno sebelumnya. Ia rasanya tidak ingin membangunkan Donghyuck karena ia tahu jika Donghyuck sudah bangun, ia akan memberikan Jeno tatapan setajam pisau.

(Jeno mengingat suatu kejadian saat mereka berdua bermain Truth or Dare. Donghyuck mengajukan pertanyaan saat Jeno memilih jujur.

"Kapan waktu saat kau berpikir aku paling menggemaskan?" tanya Donghyuck dengan senyuman jahil.

Jeno berpikir cukup lama. Ia selalu menganggap Donghyuck menggemaskan. Ia mungkin dapat membuat esai daftar kenapa Lee Donghyuck adalah Orang Paling Menggemaskan di Dunia.

Namun ia memilih untuk menjawab, "saat kau tertidur."

"Saat aku tertidur?" Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya.

Tanpa jeda Jeno mengangguk cepat. "Kau terlihat sangat tenang.")

Jeno menggoyangkan tubuh Donghyuck pelan. "Donghyuck- _ah_ , aku sudah di sini."

Donghyuck mengerang kecil, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan kembali. Jeno memberi senyuman, menaruh tasnya di meja dan menunggu Donghyuck untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Donghyuck bertanya _to the point_.

"Jangan potong ucapanku, oke?" Donghyuck tak memberikan balasan apapun dan hanya menatap Jeno. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya. Atas nama Renjun dan Jaemin juga. Aku egois karena aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku, ketakutanku, sampai aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tahu yang sesungguhnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu, jadi aku menyetujuinya. Sejujurnya Jaemin dan Renjun sudah menyuruhku sesegera mungkin jujur kepadamu. Tapi, ya, sekali lagi aku takut. Apalagi kau terlihat senang saat akan menjadi _cupid_ untukku dan Jaemin, dan itu menurunkan percaya diriku. Aku berpikir kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman.

"Jadi aku selalu memendamnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan jika aku menyukaimu. Kehilanganmu adalah ketakutan terbesarku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi dari hidupku, Donghyuck. Meskipun kau hanya melihatku sebatas teman. Dan karena pikiran-pikiran itu, aku sampai tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku dan mereka berdua tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi jika kau sulit memaafkan kami, tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semuanya."

Donghyuck tidak lagi melihat ke arah Jeno. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan Jeno hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu Donghyuck mencerna semua perkataannya, menunggu Donghyuck siap untuk berbicara.

Setelah helaan napas, Donghyuck kembali menatap Jeno. "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya, tapi aku terima permintaan maafmu."

Jeno mengangguk. Ia mengerti Donghyuck butuh waktu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan setia menunggumu."

Donghyuck menyunggingkan senyum walau kecil, dan Jeno bersumpah rasanya kehidupannya menjadi lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Teman?" Jeno mengulurkan tangannya.

"Teman." Donghyuck membalasnya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghyuck untuk bersikap seperti semula kepada mereka bertiga, hanya tiga hari. Mereka berempat kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak merasa aneh meskipun status Jaemin dan Renjun sudah berpacaran, karena mereka berdua masih tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, hanya mungkin sedikit lebih mesra dan tidak malu untuk menunjukkan PDA.

Sedangkan hubungan Jeno dan Donghyuck, tidak banyak yang berubah. Donghyuck masih sama seperti sebelumnya, masih suka menebar afeksi kepadanya, masih suka menjahilinya, dan itulah yang Jeno inginkan. Ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck, sudah tidak ada beban yang bertumpuk, namun mereka masih bisa berteman seperti biasanya. Donghyuck tidak pernah bertanya soal perasaan Jeno bagaimana, dan Jeno bersyukur karenanya.

Sejujurnya, perasaan Jeno kepada Donghyuck rasanya seperti semakin bertambah, entah diakibatkan oleh apa. Tapi yang pasti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jeno.

"Kau coba menyatakan perasaanmu lagi, Jeno. Mungkin Donghyuck lupa?"

"Aku sudah bilang kepadanya dua kali, Jaemin," balas Jeno.

"Ya, dan dua kejadian itu, emosinya sedang buruk. Ia mana mungkin berpikiran jernih tentang perasaanmu," ucap Renjun.

Semakin kedua temannya itu bersama, semakin sering mereka saling melanjutkan kalimat satu sama lain. Jeno tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau justru takut.

"Aku tidak mau membuat pertemananku dan Donghyuck merenggang lagi."

Renjun menghela napas. "Harus berapa kali kubilang Donghyuck juga menyukaimu, tapi dia tidak tahu saja."

"Sudahlah, Injunnie. Biarkan saja. Nanti jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck dan dia menerimanya, jangan menangis."

Jeno memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggeleng.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno tidak tahu jika ucapan Jaemin benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan beberapa hari setelahnya.

Jeno sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang dua hari lagi harus dikumpulkan, saat tiba-tiba dentingan ponselnya berbunyi.

**_hyuck bear_ ** _: jeno-ya!!!_

**_hyuck bear_ ** _: kau sibuk?_

**_hyuck bear_ ** _: aku ingin berbicara denganmu_

**_hyuck bear_ ** _: sebentar saja_

**_hyuck bear_ ** _: kumohon_

**_me_ ** _: tidak, aku tidak sibuk_

**_me_ ** _: ingin bertemu di mana?_

**_hyuck bear:_ ** _tempat biasa_

Tempat biasa adalah sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen Jeno dan rumah Donghyuck. Taman tersebut sudah menjadi tempat kesukaan Jeno jika ia butuh udara segar. Taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak begitu sepi juga. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Jeno tidak tahu Donghyuck suka pergi ke taman tersebut, karena sejak ia pindah ke apartemennya yang sekarang, selama Jeno mengunjungi taman itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sampai suatu hari Donghyuck mendekatinya terlebih dahulu dan mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Jika Jeno pikir lagi, sepertinya itu adalah tanda pertama saat ia tahu ia menyukai Donghyuck lebih dari seorang teman.

"Jeno- _ya_!" Donghyuck melambaikan tangannya. Ia memberikan Jeno segelas minuman panas saat lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya. Jeno membuka tutupnya. Kopi.

Jeno mengesapnya. "Kenapa?"

Donghyuck meminum kopinya dan diam, menatap lurus ke arah danau kecil yang berada di taman. Jeno menunggu Donghyuck untuk siap membicarakan apapun yang sedang ada di dalam benaknya.

Taman malam ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan seorang perempuan yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada sedang berbicara dengan telepon.

"Um … seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku," ucap Donghyuck pelan.

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Donghyuck. Ia kembali mengingat saat Jaemin mengucapkan perihal itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan Jeno menahan untuk tidak mendengus gusar. Ia bodoh kemarin ia tak menggubris perkataan Jaemin di saat hal itu besar kemungkinannya terjadi. Donghyuck mempunyai sifat yang _easy-going_ , ia bisa menempatkan dirinya bahkan di tempat yang asing baginya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jeno, ia kembali meminum kopinya. Rasanya lebih pahit.

"Gong Dareum. Kalian pernah bertemu saat kita berdua sedang mengunjungi kafe kucing. Kau ingat?"

Ah, iya, Jeno ingat. Lelaki yang waktu itu mengganggu "kencan" Jeno dan Donghyuck, dan membuat atensi Donghyuck teralihkan selama sekitar 30 menit sebelum akhirnya Dareum pamit karena temannya tiba-tiba menelepon. Mana mungkin Jeno melupakannya.

"Balasanmu?"

"Aku bilang aku butuh waktu dulu," jawab Donghyuck lalu menghela napas panjang, "aku menyukainya … kurasa? Entahlah. Aku- aku bingung."

"Ada orang lain di pikiranmu?" tanya Jeno, menatap Donghyuck yang sibuk mengaduk kopinya dengan sedotan.

Donghyuck balas menatap Jeno dan mengangguk. "Aku juga masih belum sepenuhnya yakin. Aku rasa, aku lebih menyukainya daripada Dareum, tapi aku tidak tahu apa perasaannya masih tetap sama kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah membalas ucapannya."

"Dia pasti masih menyukaimu," balas Jeno dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus satu persen yakin."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku harus menunggunya?"

Jeno menggeleng, membuat Donghyuck memberinya pandangan bingung. Namun belum sempat Donghyuck membuka mulut, Jeno memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Donghyuck, menunggunya untuk kabur atau menghentikannya. Donghyuck tidak melakukan keduanya, ia menutup matanya dan menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Ciuman mereka sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Rasanya seperti saat Jeno sedang memakan permen kapas, manis, tapi dengan sedikit rasa kopi akibat minuman mereka sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin Donghyuck dapat mendengarnya. Jika keduanya tidak membutuhkan oksigen, Jeno tidak akan mau melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan, bibir mengulas senyum. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku menyukaimu, Donghyuck. Sangat sangat menyukaimu," ucap Jeno berbisik. Senyumannya semakin merekah saat melihat wajah Donghyuck yang berseri, matanya berbinar.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakannya lagi," balas Donghyuck. Ia mengecup bibir Jeno. "Aku juga sangat sangat menyukaimu."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau masih belum yakin?" Jeno menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Donghyuck tertawa, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jeno.

"Aku yakin seratus satu persen jika aku menyukaimu. Renjun dan Jaemin bilang, kau hanya sedikit butuh dorongan."

"Apa … ini rencana kalian?"

Donghyuck menggeleng pelan. Ia merapikan poni Jeno. "Tidak. Dareum benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi, lewat pesan."

"Kapan kau akan menolaknya?"

"Hmm, entahlah." Donghyuck mengedikkan bahu. "Apa kita sudah resmi?"

"Baik. Lee Donghyuck, apa kau ingin menjadi pacar seorang Lee Jeno?"

Malam itu langit tidak secerah biasanya, awan menutupi bulan dan bintang-bintang. Tapi melihat Donghyuck yang tersenyum lebar, rasanya seolah-olah matahari sedang menyinari bumi yang telah malam. Jeno berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap membuat Donghyuck selalu menyinari harinya.

"Tentu saja."


End file.
